


《哥哥如果不理我，我就要离家出走。》

by boli_hh



Series: 《前所未见》 [28]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *《前所未见》番外二*ABO世界观，架空，不要当真，全文所有内容均为虚构。*年下弟弟闹脾气怎么办
Series: 《前所未见》 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	《哥哥如果不理我，我就要离家出走。》

李东海移民已经快三年，当初怀着身孕来到这里，虽然匆忙但仍然盛大的举行了婚礼，出尽了风头，此后两人一起躲起来安安静静专心养胎。他一直专心于陪伴孩子成长，李赫宰几次劝他和自己进公司都摇头拒绝。他生怕孩子缺少陪伴，干脆把外面的事一股脑推给李赫宰，自己一直陪着孩子到可以脱离他也不哭闹，才放心放手让佣人帮带。  
曾经那段痛苦的回忆和瑟缩自卑的样子在离开故土后慢慢消失，好像被彻底封存在那里。  
李东海跟着李赫宰进入公司后慢慢学习，逐渐融入社会生活中后变得十分受欢迎。他长得好看，性格又好，说起话来声音温柔平和。许多alpha即便知道他是李赫宰的omega并且育有一子，也忍不住青睐有加。

李赫宰听说李东海在那些员工中间吃得开一开始还很高兴，他的哥哥以前长久地不接触社会，本来还怕突然面对复杂的人情世故李东海会有压力，但想不到人适应得很好，甚至超乎他的想象。因为他开始感到压力和紧迫感，来源于有一些人觊觎他的omega。  
他每一次借着巡视公司的名号跑下楼来见李东海的时候，总能看见有人跑前跑后替李东海接水拿箱子，或者殷勤的递个文件。几次就算了，让李赫宰撞见过无数次以后酸得直烧心，气的一甩手回了办公室，然后关上门在里面急得团团转。  
可恨在李东海根本没察觉出什么不对，每次他说起这件事，总是笑眯眯拍拍他的脸，然后抱住他的脖子求一个拥抱。

“哪有你说的这么夸张，你要是不喜欢，我会注意让他们不要这样帮我的。”

李赫宰只好叹气，一肚子委屈说不出，回抱住格外受欢迎的omega。他的哥哥这么好，总是会被人喜欢的。

最近李东海的部门到了年末业绩考核的时候，忙的整天见不到人影，终于有一次休息了，他们部门又搞什么聚餐。李赫宰每天回到家，连灯都没开，黑漆漆一片。他们孩子送回父母家去了，孩子不在，omega也不在。  
李赫宰长叹口气摔进沙发，松了松领带后，环视一圈冷清的家，又叹了口气。  
总共就两个宝贝，一个也不陪自己。

李东海忙得有些晚了，明天是周末，他们干脆加了个班，周末就不用再来了。他最后整理手上的文件时还分神想着，周末哪里也不去，好好陪一陪赫宰。最近自己忙得厉害，alpha已经几次拐弯抹角地表达不满了。  
他想着想着，想起人大上周末，听说他要出去和同事们野餐以后整个趴在他身上不让他起床，在身上又是咬又是亲，确保他身上有浓重的alpha信息素才不情不愿地放他走。  
末了，李赫宰哭丧着脸，抱住他的腰蹭来蹭去。

“哥哥不爱我了，都不愿意和我在一起。”

李东海无奈地笑笑，回过神来将文件归好类准备离开。他走到楼梯外正好遇到同事，说外面正在下雨，热情地表示可以送他回去。  
李东海急着回家，想也没想便答应了。

李赫宰在沙发上躺着躺着，不知不觉间竟然睡着了。他是被外边的汽车声和雨声吵醒的，这么晚还下着雨，他一下子跳起来，跑到窗边看看天色准备去接人。  
不看还好，一看清外边，他瞬间委屈的想要收拾箱子离家出走。

李东海居然坐别人的副驾！！

李赫宰皱起眉，又想起最近李东海出奇的忙，每次他表达不满都只是揉一揉他的头，然后笑眯眯地亲一亲。他更加委屈，李东海根本就没有要改的意思！！  
虽然下雨天情况特殊……李赫宰又看了眼那辆车，明明是有后座的！！！

李东海到家以后，只见多日没好好相处的爱人穿着有些凌乱的正装杵在门前，脖子上挂着解了一半的领带，正一脸委屈地看着自己。  
李东海笑了一下，关上大门。  
“怎么了？”他主动走过去，垂眸替人解开领带。  
“回家了也不换衣服，这领带系一半，衣服还这样，你也不怕我多想呀？”

李赫宰没动，从鼻子里挤出一声轻哼。  
李东海抬起眼睛看看他，了然笑道“生气了？”

李赫宰把头拧到一边。

他们以前不是这样的，李东海那时候像一个刚刚学会走路的孩子，跑出去几步就赶紧跑回来，然后黏着他蹭一蹭撒娇。他们还会一起去上班，因为李东海不敢一个人走，一定要他送自己到办公室门口才行。分开前还会互相亲一下脸颊，午休的时候也会提前找他，然后红着脸坐他的专用梯来去他的办公室，下班再见面也会亲一亲。  
现在李东海已经完全适应了，上下班都不要他送，在公司也是叫李总，不肯叫他的名字，问起来就皱着脸说是要避嫌。李赫宰就想不明白了，他们俩结婚全国上下还有谁不知道，有什么嫌可避。李东海最近忙的连亲都不亲他，还经常跑出去跟同事玩，也不知道陪陪他。今天更过分，居然让那些图谋不轨的家伙送自己回来。

李东海替他解开领带，然后伸出双手主动搂住他的脖子亲了亲嘴唇。  
“今天是特殊情况，外边雨下的太大了，我怕你睡了就没叫你接我。正好同事也要走，就送了我一下。”  
他说完，故意向下撇着眉毛，可怜兮兮地望着alpha。

“赫宰……难道你要我淋着雨回来嘛…”

李赫宰轻哼一声，终于开口。  
“我要离开这。”

李东海不解地眨了眨眼“你要去哪？我也要去。”

李赫宰皱起眉，加重语气详细说明。  
“我要出去住！反正你也不回来，孩子也不在，我跟一个人住没区别。”

李东海抿嘴，努力忍住唇边笑意。  
“这外面这么大的雨，明天再走呗。”

“我现在就要去远航。”李赫宰转过身，一把抓起茶几上的车钥匙准备走。  
他刚迈出一步，李东海立刻从后面抱住他。Omega刻意放柔的声音好听极了，软绵绵的哄他。  
“好嘛赫宰，不要走。”李东海的双手在李赫宰腹前合拢，然后偏过头贴上脊背。  
“我前一段时间在忙，特意今晚加班周末可以在家里不出去。”

“是，你很忙。”李赫宰十分苦涩地回道。  
还好他背对着李东海，没看到omega在自己身后偷笑。李东海笑眯眯地贴着他的背，用脸颊软肉蹭了蹭，隔着衬衫印一个吻。

“赫宰……生气了？”

李东海的声音染上笑意，有些轻快地道“因为我太忙了？”  
“我和你在一起，做不好会被说的。”

“所以你不要我了。”李赫宰委屈地撇嘴，然后掰开李东海的手臂。  
“你不在家，孩子也不在家，这家没法待了，我要出去住。”

李东海鼓了鼓脸，快走几步堵住李赫宰的去路，他硬是搂住正在生闷气的人不许人走，然后胡乱吻着脸颊。湿漉漉的吻从颈侧一路吻到颧骨，他整个人扑在李赫宰身上，一边亲一边低声哄着。  
他当然知道李赫宰在气什么，幼稚鬼吃醋了。

“不生气了，周末我哪也不去好不好？在家陪你。”他一路吻到紧抿的唇，努力伸出小舌描绘唇形。这些都是赫宰教给他的，什么都是。  
李赫宰没有像以前那样回抱住他的腰然后反吻回来，只是站在那里，一动不动地任由他吻，垂眸不肯看他。李东海没有泄气，他记得李赫宰的喜好。曾经为了让李赫宰开心，即便对当时的他来说那些事情羞得身体涨红也都做了。  
他闭上眼睛，还没有真的做就开始脸红。

“赫宰…我们再要个宝宝吧。”

Alpha抬起眼睛看他。见状，李东海咬住下唇，羞的声音有些哑，犹犹豫豫说道。

“嗯…给我个宝宝吧。”

李赫宰还没有开口，李东海的手已经搭在他的皮带上，慢条斯理地解开抽出扔到一边，隔着裤子双手交替揉弄抚摸。  
这些都是他教给李东海的，他曾经哄骗李东海做过的。

李东海直直地望着他，神情慢慢变得委屈。李赫宰轻叹，自己是不是妥协的太快了。他伸出手抱住李东海的腰，轻轻拍了拍算是回应。  
得了他的肯定李东海才继续，扭着细腰贴在他身上，一边吻他的脖子一边不轻不重地揉捏沉睡的巨物。李东海的耳朵红的快要滴出血，顺着结实的肌肉上下抚摸一阵，呜咽一声垂头抵在李赫宰肩膀，声音因害羞黏成一团。

“赫宰……”  
“我错了，你理我一下…”

李赫宰手臂微微用力，抱住李东海亲了亲。  
“现在才这样，我没有那么快被哄好。”

“我知道了…”李东海低着头喃喃，眼角也跟着染上一抹红。  
“我…我自己动……”

李赫宰这才露出满意的神色。

李东海红着脸慢慢沿身体抚摸，从胸肌慢慢下滑，在小腹缓慢地画着圈。他刚刚结束工作，衬衫还没有脱，贪恋地摸了摸李赫宰，捏住衣角。  
“我衣服还没有脱…”

“那就不脱了。”  
李赫宰捏了捏李东海的后颈“哥哥好久没跟它打招呼了。”

话音刚落，李东海已经乖乖矮下身子，双膝轻轻跪到地上。李赫宰终于有了反应，弯下腰把李东海抱起来。  
“我们去地毯，这儿太硬了。”

“明明这儿更硬。”李东海笑着在人下身抓了一把，钻进内裤握住柱身，顶端已经溢出体液，性器滚烫的在他手心。  
他们抱在一起跌进沙发，同样硬挺的性器互相挤压，李赫宰闷哼一声，他用信息素先压住准备脱衣服的人，然后不紧不慢地解开扣子。

“东海，我和工作谁重要？”

“你重要…”李东海委屈的眨眼，然后用脸颊蹭蹭胸膛，玫瑰和茶香在空中交融缠绵，信息素融合在一起。  
李赫宰撑起身体，将李东海的西裤褪下一半，大手伸进内裤中肆意揉捏，抽出手用力拍打臀瓣。

“那哥哥为什么一直不理我？”  
“还坐别人的副驾，现在想起来陪我了。”

“啊！……轻一点…”

“你知道你多久没跟我在一起了吗？连上下班都不愿意跟我一起。”

李东海急促的惊叫一声，不受控制地撅起屁股。从上一次发情期结束以后，他已经很长一段时间没有和李赫宰一起分享夜晚。他十分想念曾经那样被人抱在怀里贯穿，那种灭顶又酸软舒适的快感常常一想起便会忍不住兴奋，在办公椅上坐着工作，底裤悄悄变湿。  
他忍不住迎合那根突然插入的手指，体液润滑得晶莹的穴口不停地收缩着，绞紧侵入的手指。然后他听到胸膛内发出的振动，李赫宰在笑他。

“不要笑我……嗯…赫、赫宰，再多一点……”

“哥哥不是要补偿我么，怎么还跟我提要求？”

李赫宰慢慢抽插手指，然后将那根湿漉漉的手指塞进李东海口中。  
“哥哥知道夏天好喝的饮料是什么吗？”

“唔……赫宰…让我……”

“是玫瑰冰饮。”李赫宰抽出手指吻了吻殷红的小嘴。

李东海身体泛起粉红，几乎快要熟透了。他趴在alpha身上，跟随着满足的喘息努力深喉，圆润的头部几乎快要挤进他的喉咙。  
他眨眨眼滚落两颗泪珠，可怜兮兮地挂着泪抬眼去看李赫宰，希望能得到alpha的怜爱。李赫宰一直看着他，大手插进发间慢慢抚摸。

“舔舔它。”

李东海听话地用舌头绕柱身转圈，舌尖划过柱身鼓起的血管，伴随着巨大的口水声吐出舔得水光的性器。他十分懂得示弱，脸颊软肉贴在李赫宰的小腹，蜷成一团如同一只小兽。  
他忍不住想要摸摸那根会给自己带来快乐的肉柱，漂亮的鼻尖皱了皱，握在手里套弄起来。李赫宰没有阻止他的动作，仍然不慌不忙地抚摸他的身体。从肩膀开始，抚过肩胛，腺体，揉了揉他的头。

“哥哥，我想操你。”

李东海猛地一抖，随即埋头在李赫宰腹前发出一声呜咽。他还是会感到害羞，他在李赫宰面前似乎跟当年没有任何区别，还是那个容易害羞脸红的柔弱小花。  
李赫宰低低的笑，手掌贴着他的脸颊。

“哥哥不要害羞，说好要自己动的。”他瞄着人红的快滴出血的耳朵，补充道。  
“哦，对了，是哥哥操我。”

李东海埋头使劲蹭了蹭撒娇，然后终于肯从李赫宰身前抬起头，握住他的手攥在手里，磨磨蹭蹭地分开腿跨坐。  
“你不要这样说…”

“你明明最喜欢坐骑，每一次我把你提到腿上以后，不用我说就自己动，哥哥每次都把腰扭的可漂亮了。”  
李赫宰拍拍他的臀瓣“来，哥哥，自己坐上来。”

李东海咬着唇，光着屁股蹭蹭那根已经流体液的性器，他低头看了看自己，踌躇半天说道。  
“衬衫没有脱..”

“不许脱。”李赫宰吊儿郎当地甩甩头“我要看哥哥穿衬衫做。”  
他说完，低声威胁道“如果再有下一次，我就把你压在办公桌上操。既然这么热爱工作，那就边工作边做。”

李东海难为情地瞪人一眼，心知李赫宰心里还有气，委屈地咬着下唇抬起屁股，努力将那根性器塞进后穴。圆润头部刚挤进穴口他便难耐地收缩甬道，细腰不由自主地向前塌下来。有一段日子没有使用过的地方将李赫宰咬得紧紧的，温热湿软的肠壁不断亲吻柱身。

“赫宰我……嗯…太大了……”

“不喜欢大的吗？”李赫宰抚摸光滑的大腿，然后抱住李东海接吻“放松一点，你太紧张了。”

“啊……不行…呃不…赫宰，赫宰，我真的不行。”  
李东海几乎快要哭了，他努力放松身体也无法将李赫宰完全容纳，大腿紧张的不停颤抖。他啜泣着呻吟，双膝不住打滑。  
他看起来太可怜了，哭得惨兮兮。李赫宰拍拍他的臀，抱住人翻身。李东海双腿直接缠上他的腰，用大腿内侧讨好的蹭了蹭。

“赫宰…”

“都吃不下我了，哥哥要挨罚了。”李赫宰插进几根手指扩张，亲了亲李东海的唇角。  
“转过去宝贝，让我亲亲。”

Omega乖乖转身，听话翘起臀部。他感到身后扑上温热的气息，双臀被轻轻扒开到两边露出隐秘之处，穴口褶皱已经被体液打湿，正在收缩着。  
李赫宰张嘴在那挺翘的臀上咬了一口，李东海小声尖叫，然后又委屈的挪了挪腿，主动把自己的臀送过去。

“赫宰……”

话音未落，身后被灵巧的舌头轻轻舔弄着，用舌尖划过褶皱，不停顶着小穴。李赫宰故意吮出了声音，他喜欢李东海的臀，漂亮圆润，像水灵灵的桃子。  
李东海撑起身体，呻吟从微张的唇中连声吐出，手指和脚趾都蜷缩在一起，全身染上粉红色。

“嗯哥哥的这里好可爱…”

安静的房内响起吮吸的声音，李赫宰含含糊糊地说道，双手揉弄着臀瓣，从臀肉一路顺着腰线抚摸到腹部，将omega性器握在手中套弄。  
他没有再多的耐心，迫切地想要深埋进李东海身体里。他们已经许久没有这样在一起，他怀念那柔软的地方，就像他渴望李东海陪伴自己一样。  
李东海闷哼一声，一下子抬起头。他似乎全身的触感都只剩那一点，敏感的甬道被一点点顶开，贯穿，占有。他的背贴上温热的身躯，李赫宰紧紧抱住他的腰，不断吻着肩膀。

“东海……哥哥可想死我了。”

“痛……啊…赫宰、不行，太大了……”

李东海僵住身体，他被撑得满满当当，已经没有一丝缝隙了。李赫宰抱着他，不停地顶弄着，他被撞得只能软着身体趴在沙发背上，夹在李赫宰和沙发中间动弹不得。身后人缓慢抽插，整根抽出后慢慢埋进深处，臀肉在胯前被挤弄，后腰的两个腰窝仿佛盛满了甘露。李赫宰亲昵又暧昧的与他交颈相缠，不断落下细碎的吻。  
李东海有些吃痛的皱眉，抬手握住李赫宰的手，放在脸侧蹭了蹭。  
“轻、轻一点…赫宰，好涨。”

“哥哥要记住这种感觉才行，不许再这样对我。”李赫宰依言放慢身下的动作，亲了亲后颈安抚。  
“不管是什么，哥哥第一顺位永远都是我，你只能喜欢我，只能选择我。”

“我记得了…”李东海吸了吸鼻子，眼泪如同断了线的珠子不断滚落。  
他被李赫宰压得结结实实，呜咽着重复，李赫宰却突然加重力道。他连日忙于工作疏忽了爱吃醋又幼稚的alpha，似乎让被冷落了许久的人回到了当初那样莽撞，直接顶开了他的生殖腔。

“啊！……赫宰，不要这样，我记得了…”

李东海哭求道“求求你，赫宰，我记得了…”

李赫宰却听也不听，发狠一般掐住他的腰控制在身前，大力操弄起来。他故意速度极快，柱身与不断收缩的肠壁快速摩擦，嘤咛着求饶的omega顿时哭了起来。  
李东海一边哭一边呻吟着，在性器头部探入生殖腔时打了个哭嗝，手指猛地蜷缩。他被撑得好痛，可是抽插间升起的快感混在其中却变得更加难耐。  
李赫宰的动作又快又狠，终于感到久违的快感，仿佛全身的汗毛孔都张开了，十分舒适。 天知道他多想念，而这一切都是因为那个该死的工作。李赫宰忽然委屈起来，愈发加重力道，狠狠地操弄着紧致的小穴。  
李东海哪里知道他在想什么，哭叫着求饶，趴在沙发背上无法动弹，哭的满脸都是泪。他只能分开双腿接纳带有怒意的性事，大腿不停地发抖，腰间软肉被大手掐得发白。他不知道自己现在什么样子，只感觉到伴随着抽插的动作，有体液自体内深处流下。随着李赫宰变化角度插进生殖腔，他几乎已经脱力，软绵绵的任人索取。  
李赫宰突然重重地顶进深处，然后俯身叼住李东海后颈的一小块皮肤舔弄啃咬，他一点也没有留情面，一改洗标记以后性事上的温柔，故意又重又狠地对李东海。Omega在他身下求饶的哭叫充耳不闻，他从那块被咬红的皮肤慢慢移到颈侧，舌尖一路划过腺体，最终吻上侧脸，舌头卷走了泪珠。

“哥哥哭什么？我还没哭呢。”

“求求你…啊、轻一点……赫宰，轻一点…我错了，我知道错了。”  
李东海呜咽着抬起头，努力用脸颊去蹭alpha的脸。他被快感控制，胳膊上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，整个人在不停地发抖。这样的事太过了，他承受不住这样的贯穿。  
李赫宰只是轻笑着任由他撒娇，不断的回吻安抚李东海放松，沿着纤瘦的腰线抚摸。手掌似乎有魔力，颤抖的身躯逐渐趋于平缓，李东海在他身前努力扭过身体，吊着染上情欲的眼角望向他。

“赫宰，抱抱我好不好。”

李赫宰停下动作，望着李东海半晌重重叹气。哪有这样的人，明明是他不理自己好长时间，说着要哄自己开心，结果左一个不行右一个受不了，哭的可怜兮兮，弄得好像自己做错了什么欺负omega了一样。  
李赫宰扶着李东海的腰让人转过身，omega倒也还记得自己是过错方，乖乖张开腿缠住他，挂着眼泪冲他伸出手。

“抱抱我…不要生气。”

李赫宰俯下身去，手臂环过李东海的身体将人抱进怀里。他们交颈相拥，李东海看不到李赫宰的表情，他只听到耳边的声音与平常一样温柔。

“哥哥要做我的灭火器。”李赫宰悄悄弯起嘴角，灭火器开启的时候，是会怎么样来着。

李东海后悔了，他不应该觉得李赫宰有了孩子以后愈发成熟稳重，所以自己忙于工作一段时间也可以被人理解。李赫宰将他从沙发上抱了起来，整个人腾空骑在李赫宰身上。他什么都顾不上，本能迫使他紧紧抱住李赫宰的脖子，不想腰间大手却顺势掐住他的腰开始前后动作。  
所有的着力点只剩身后那一处，他十分清晰地感受到李赫宰是怎样快速的，毫不留情地占有每一寸。那根硕大的性器直直顶开紧张而收缩的肠肉，无比准确地插入生殖腔。  
李东海发出婉转的呻吟声，眼泪瞬间涌了上来。他能感觉到李赫宰的目光一直集中于自己的表情，见他这般失神便恶意地再次抽出插入。

“不……啊！嗯…不……呃好深…好深……”

“深吗？浅一点好不好？”李赫宰抓着李东海的腰大力摁向自己胯前停住，慢条斯理地啃咬着脖颈。  
“嗯？怎么不让我出去？”  
他对上那双哭红的眼睛，漂亮的瞳仁找不到焦距，溢满了春意。他还没有再说什么，李东海小声抽噎着靠近，捧着他的脸颊小口啄吻，从嘴角吻到唇瓣。

“呜……不要生气，不要生气…”

李赫宰安静的和omega交换缠绵的吻，他已经不是以前二十岁刚出头的毛头小子，那个时候都不会简单哄住他，更别提现在。  
李东海还在努力的撒娇，试图让李赫宰心情变好。他被哄着放回沙发调整姿势，李赫宰双手极快从他大腿下环过，腰间用力又将他抱了起来。这一次，没有再给李东海留时间，控制着挂在自己身上的omega疯狂肏弄。  
客厅开着大灯，外面还在下着雨，时不时有闪电的光照射进屋内。李东海哭着昂起下巴，外面这么大的雨声和雷声，他还能听到自己发出的声音。他的身体好像有一滩水，伴随着李赫宰每一次的动作发出阵阵水声，羞的他无地自容。  
他几乎快要脱力，腰间大手掐的皮肤发白，他被迫地挂在李赫宰身上前后移动，迎合着人顶胯的节奏，在挺进的时候被掐着摁向李赫宰的身体。两下相合快要将他肏昏，长驱直入进体内最深处，过多的体液从交合处流了出来。  
李东海几乎快翻出白眼仁，不成调的呻吟连声吐出，他只觉得自己快要昏过去了。世界在他的眼里变得混沌，目光所及之处只有李赫宰微微皱眉动情的样子，耳边不停响着抽插间发出的黏腻水声和拔高音调娇媚呻吟，还有其中不可忽视的李赫宰的低喘。  
他感觉体内深处有什么变得愈发难耐，生殖腔柔软的腔口无法控制的不停地收缩着，次次被进出的性器顶开直直插入，不等他反应过来又抽出。李东海急促的喘息着，他无意识的蜷缩起手指，指甲在李赫宰背上划出几道红痕。他张大嘴巴，如同脱水的鱼不停地挺动身体。

“啊…不行……停、嗯…我…呃嗯……”

李赫宰忽然加快速度，肉体拍打的声音不绝于耳，李东海的声音瞬间拔高，后穴疯狂地收缩着，连带着生殖腔内都紧紧绞着进出的性器。李东海僵直身体，脚趾手指缩成一团，眼前和耳边陷入一片白雾茫茫。他什么都听不到，发出粗重的喘息声，源源不断的快感自体内那一点传至四肢。  
李赫宰忍不住低喘出声，李东海的身体敏感又紧致，此刻高潮紧紧咬着他不放，他后背登时冒出一层汗，埋头在李东海肩膀啃咬，粗暴地抱着人压回沙发。他不顾李东海不停抽气，发狠去肆意肏弄。不久前还西装革履的omega此刻正被他摁在沙发上肏的说不出话，这让他十分满足。

“不！啊………我、不嗯…”

李赫宰额角的血管鼓了起来，他被夹的好舒服，从生殖腔一路到穴口，全部都在不规律的收缩。他望着李东海失神的表情，唾液从张开的嘴角流了下来，他用手指抹掉，然后塞进李东海的口中搅弄。  
李赫宰手指捏住不安躲闪的小舌，李东海连声呻吟着，连绵不断的高潮快感完全侵袭大脑，他甚至不知道自己说了什么，含糊不清地喘息。他感觉到面上喷洒温热的气息，alpha带着茶香俯下身轻吻他。

“哥哥，怎么射都没射就这样了？”

李东海噙着泪握住李赫宰的手腕，他真的快要被这种内腔高潮逼疯，他像一个不知廉耻的脔宠一样，一边拒绝一边无法抽离。  
“赫宰…换个地方好不好…里面不行、我受不了……”

“哥哥我们都认识这么久了，怎么还说受不了。”李赫宰笑着嗔怪，温柔的吻着，然后质问道。  
“你为什么坐那个人的副驾？为什么周末不留在家里陪我？为什么上下班不愿意跟我一起走？为什么不肯跟我吃午饭？”

李东海还在高潮余韵之中，正处于最放松舒适的状态，双眼迷蒙躺在李赫宰身下。大脑一片混沌，想到什么不假思索直接说了出来。他环抱着李赫宰健壮的背，贪恋抚摸着肌肉，喃喃道。  
“我不能给你丢脸…”  
“你是公司的决策人，我是你的omega，我不能丢脸。”

李赫宰微微愣了一下，随后明白过来。他叹气，然后无奈的笑。

“哥哥，你怎么不明白。我当年敢从他手里把你抢走，敢当着记者的面来接你，我就从来没有怕过那些话。流言蜚语真的不重要，东海，你才最重要。”

李东海只是懵懵懂懂地望着他。  
这些年许多人都说李东海变化很大，有了家庭以后整个人安定许多，也不再像以前那样敏感自卑。可李赫宰却知道，在没有其他人在的时候，只有他们两个人的时候，李东海还和以前一样，所有的弱点都暴露无遗，需要他在身边，从来都是一朵敏感脆弱需要关照的小花而已。

李赫宰埋头在人颈窝使劲蹭蹭，即便是这样，也不是李东海一连一个多月不理自己的理由。他抬起头，十分委屈地咬了下李东海的唇。

“那我和工作，和别人的眼光谁重要？”

李东海对上他的目光，张了张嘴欲说什么，撑在他上方的人主动俯下身吻上他的唇。他无需多想，条件反射般抱住李赫宰的脖子。  
李赫宰缓缓抽动几下，含着李东海的下唇厮磨。

“要罚，哥哥要罚才能记住。”

不知道为什么，李东海忽然想起很久之前，因为他不肯松口服软，直接被做晕过去。  
他想到此，还未开口求饶李赫宰便抵住他的唇。

“嘘……哥哥要是敢拒绝我，我就把你带去办公室里做，把你扒光了绑起来。”

李东海眨了眨眼，丝毫没有害怕的意思，弯起眼睛亲了亲竖在唇前的手指。  
“我错了，以后不会这样了。”

“光承认错怎么行，哥哥不是教育孩子知错就改以后还要下次不再犯嘛。”

李赫宰手臂用力，抱着李东海滚了一圈。Omega突然在上，脸一下子涨红，身体也变得更加粉红。李赫宰寻到他的手握在手里，双手十指相扣晃了晃。  
“动一动，不是最喜欢这样了么。”

李东海的腰又细又软，扭起腰时像一条水蛇变身来的，他跨坐在李赫宰身上，咬着下唇泫然欲泣地望着李赫宰，腰胯摆动，起伏得正欢。李赫宰抑制不住嘴角的笑意，他很喜欢这样，看着李东海情难自禁的样子，他会感到满足，让外人眼里温润如玉的人撕掉面具的原因是自己，这让他更加兴奋。  
他从李东海的指尖抚到小臂，又迫不及待地贴上扭动的细腰。那里正在欢快的起伏，伴随着暧昧的水声和肉体拍打的声音。李东海撑着李赫宰的腹部，双臂在身前伸直将胸肌夹在中间，李赫宰目光落到那里变暗，竟然真的有浅浅的沟。

李赫宰坐起来，单手环住李东海的腰配合节奏顶弄，埋头在omega胸前舔舐啃咬。李东海哪里他都好喜欢，胸肌这样挤在一起，突然让他想起以前哺乳期的时候，他们也偶尔会这样胡闹一下。  
李东海摆动的节奏越来越快，他无法控制自己的身体，只知道跟随着欲望，沉落至深处，穴口拼命咬紧性器吸吮。  
之前内腔高潮带来的快感重新回炉，李东海失神望着李赫宰，收拢手臂抱紧埋在胸前吸吮的脑袋贴向自己。乳尖酥酥麻麻的感觉和不停搅弄的性器掌控李东海的理智，他发出粗重的喘息，已经快要到欲望的临界点。  
李赫宰含着那颗小小的肉粒舔舐啃咬，又努力吸吮着，他叼着乳头嘬出声音，听到甜腻的声音更加好听一阵窃喜。  
他抬起头，李东海全然不见之前的温润，脸颊绯红的骑在他的胯上，正不停扭动着腰胯，眼泪从眼角落下。

“不要了……啊不…我要到了，嗯唔赫宰…好深……”

李东海仰起头张大嘴巴，伴随外边一声惊雷落下清脆的巴掌声，李赫宰双手交替揉捏他的臀。他僵直身体，未被碰触的前端马眼收缩几下，有要射的迹象。  
李赫宰的手横在他们中间动了动，李东海突然开始哭叫。

“不要……不要这样对我…”

李赫宰却放松身体靠在沙发背上，从旁边团成一团的衣服中拎起一条领带，慢条斯理地系在即将发泄的性器，顶端涨得通红，被打上了深蓝色的领带。李赫宰还恶意地系个蝴蝶结，轻轻弹了弹。  
“哥哥只有被罚才记得住。”

李东海摇了摇头，手指张开又蜷缩成一团，欲望在体内四处乱撞想要寻得出口，偏偏那一处还被绑了起来。他坐到深处停下，腰酸软的提不起力气，更别提好好表现哄一哄吃醋的alpha，双腿紧紧夹住李赫宰的胯发抖。李东海忍了又忍，还是呜呜哭了起来。

“赫宰我想射…解开好不好，我好难受…”

“说好要自己动，你又说话不算数。”李赫宰将李东海的性器握在手中把玩，拇指慢慢摩挲头部，沿马眼打转。  
“你是不是觉得我特好哄，所以根本不在乎我想什么？”

“我没有…我没有……”李东海含着泪捧起李赫宰的脸，眼泪黏在两人的皮肤上，他好难受，现在让他做什么都行，他只希望李赫宰能快一点高兴，然后解开领带。  
“我错了，我知道错了，我以后不会这样。呜…赫，解开好不好……”

李赫宰这次没有依他，任由他蹭脸撒娇，然后一边温柔的回吻一边不容置疑地将他压到身下。李东海被对折起身体，双腿架在李赫宰的肩膀，上身陷进沙发中动弹不得。他觉得自己好像能看到李赫宰是如何进入自己的身体，身体的每一寸都能真实的感受到侵入。他被整个桎梏在李赫宰的怀里，目光可及处只有李赫宰。  
李赫宰撑着李东海头侧的沙发背，俯身吻了吻他，那双环住他脊背的小手立刻贪婪地抚摸他背上变化形状的肌肉，接吻时那张小嘴发出了喟叹。李赫宰得意的弯起嘴角，李东海喜欢自己，这让他得意的眉飞色舞恨不得立刻炫耀。  
他不顾人还在反生理的禁锢，大开大合的肏弄。Omega身后的那张小嘴已经不知道该怎么办好了，一直收缩包裹着他，甬道内柔软又湿热，内腔大开迎接他的进入。李东海发出抽气声，这样的姿势让他无路可逃，只能这样接受每一次的抽插。他甚至不能想办法躲开，只能跟随每一次剧烈的颠簸哭泣，连声求饶希望李赫宰轻一点。

“每次都要这样才记得住，哥哥是不是故意的，贪嘴想让我这样操你？”  
李赫宰伸出舌尖舔走李东海脸上的泪，空气中玫瑰香更加浓郁，李东海重重粗喘后终于到了极限，他瞪大双眼却找不到焦距，望着李赫宰一句话也说不出，整张脸涨红。

“呃……我、不行…嗯……”

李东海快要崩溃，双手推着李赫宰的小腹，无助地望着人哭。李赫宰看着自己的表情那么疼惜，为什么还不解开。他眼前不断闪着白光，欲望几乎快要冲破他的身体，他在李赫宰带给自己的欲望深海中彻底沉溺。

“不许坐别人的副驾。别的也就算了，你只能坐我的车，坐我的副驾。听到了吗？”李赫宰蛊惑般开口，解开领带掐住根部。他能感觉到手里的性器马上就要发泄，只要他松开手。  
李东海胡乱摇头，几乎快被折磨得神志不清，不管李赫宰说什么都立刻答应。他连声喘息，世界变成雾茫茫，李赫宰的声音也听不太清，好像隔着水面传来。

“哥哥如果以后还这样不理我，我就把你操晕，关起来，不许别人见你，只许看着我。”李赫宰撅起嘴，泄愤咬了下omega的唇。他很委屈。  
李东海以前很喜欢和他在一起，谁成想这个世界比他重要的还有个意外到来的小孩。自从有了孩子精力便被分走了一半，如今有了工作，又被工作分走了一半。本来工作就是给李东海打发时间，免得他闲下来乱想，没想到工作居然变得占据生活重心。  
李赫宰皱起眉，轻哼一声。

“你如果还这样，我就……”

他想了半天，也没想出什么能威胁李东海的，说重了又怕李东海想起以前。本应是威胁的话因为他思前想后的停顿变得毫无威慑力。

“我就离家出走，不回来了。”

李东海大概是没听到他说了什么，呜呜哭着答应，声音因为带上哭腔黏腻在一起。  
“我不敢了…赫宰..放过我……我陪你吃午饭，我陪你呜……”

李赫宰品尝李东海的唇瓣，贴着那里喃喃“对，要陪我…不许离开我。”

“我知道了…啊！别顶我了…我要射呃……轻一点..”

“赫宰…赫宰……我真的错了，我知道错了。”李东海已经看不清东西了，眼泪糊住他的眼睛，他循着鼓起的大臂肌肉向上抚摸到颈侧，触到李赫宰凌厉的下颌骨喟叹，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落。他哀求着，啜泣着，反复保证自己不会再那样。

李赫宰这次终于心软，抚慰手中的性器，下身不断变化角度，他并不会让李东海摸清他的动作，时而重重顶进生殖腔深处，时而摩擦过前列腺。李东海尖叫着高潮，忍耐已久的前端吐出一股股精液，浓稠的液体黏在李东海的身体，被李赫宰抹走塞进李东海口中。

“尝尝，知道自己有多久没理我了吗？”

“嗯……我错了…”  
李东海脸颊潮红，半阖双眼喃喃回道。大概是之前被憋的太久了，他感觉自己快要晕了，四肢发麻，李赫宰的话传进脑海中缓慢的思考了许久才理解。  
没有得到满意的回答李赫宰也不急，慢悠悠地将肩上的双腿压向两侧，omega的腿几乎被他压平，大腿根内侧的青筋鼓了起来。李赫宰重新插了进去，高潮余韵中的人只是略微闷哼了一声。  
他咬着下唇变化角度和节奏，斜上顶进，头部每次都精准的戳弄前列腺那点。李东海终于有了反应，无力的向前伸直两只手，在半空停留一秒瘫在两侧。他的身体从第一次有这种体验那天开始就被引导着习惯李赫宰的性爱方式，他几乎没有什么不应期，随即又被带入新的欲望之中。  
李东海皱起眉别过脸，发出的声音自己都感到陌生，那娇媚的声音令清醒时的他羞耻。愈发清晰的水声从下身传来，李赫宰轻笑了一声，缓缓抚摸过小腹，手掌微微用力。

“东海，放松。”

“不要这样……不要这样…啊！……好舒服…嗯、赫宰，好舒服…”

从深处传来的瘙痒和莫名的灼热感让李东海陌生又熟悉，他记得这种感觉，李赫宰偏爱这种事，而他却每次都羞的抬不起头。  
李赫宰不断戳弄着敏感的那处软肉，察觉到李东海的声音愈发甜腻后更加凶猛地朝那一处撞去。Omega体内的水声越来越清晰，他被不停地绞紧，肠肉亲吻他最脆弱的地方。李赫宰倒吸口气，额头上的汗顺着脸颊滑落，伴随着他的低喘同时李东海急促的惊叫，张大嘴巴却发不出声音，所有的呻吟都被无形的东西卡在喉咙中，下身被射出的液体打湿。

李东海看不到自己现在的样子，他只感觉自己在不停地向外溢出液体，李赫宰粗喘着笑说他像个戳破的水气球。Alpha的目光紧紧黏在他的下身，在交合处和前端之间来回打量。李东海努力收紧企图制止，可惜只是咬紧了李赫宰，其余什么也没做到。  
他几乎快要喘不过气，喷涌到小腹的液体顺着身体流下，性器在抽插的动作间来回拍打着小腹，从头部不断喷溅出液体。  
李赫宰弯下腰抱住李东海的大腿，手臂用力将人提了起来，分开双腿私处朝上，那根失禁的前端便垂落在李东海上方，液体滴滴答答的滴到脸上，omega呜咽一声，别过脸去。  
李赫宰跟着踩着沙发自上插入，他努力忍住射精的欲望，目光牢牢锁定在被喷溅了自己的体液害羞到身体都异常泛红的人。李东海这样最可爱，什么也顾不得，小花羞得蜷成一团，花瓣卷曲起来。  
李东海颤颤巍巍地冲他伸出手“赫宰…”

李赫宰握住那只伸向自己的小手，汗湿的大手将那只手包在掌心。李东海几乎快要晕过去，含糊不清的声音似乎已经神志不清，白眼仁翻了出来，眼睛半阖脱力任人摆弄。李赫宰把人放平，李东海软绵绵的摊开双腿在两侧，整个人都透着粉红，像颗熟透了的桃子。  
李东海微微睁开眼，努力找回意识，他回握住李赫宰的手哀求。

“赫宰…我错了，我真的知道错了…”

“哥哥要说到做到才行。”  
李赫宰另一手摸了摸李东海的脸颊，omega神志不清还不忘蹭蹭他的掌心，像只小猫。他环过李东海的腿架在自己腰间，揉揉李东海汗湿的发。  
“别哭了宝贝。”

“我…我用手帮你…”

“嗯？哥哥不是说要再给你个宝宝吗？”李赫宰笑着爬过去亲了亲，笑着咬上耳垂厮磨。  
“射里面好不好？要小宝宝吗？”

“...要”李东海抽噎两下，噙泪望向李赫宰，漂亮脸蛋哭的惨兮兮。  
他被亲了亲额头，alpha宠溺地拍拍他的头。

“那哥哥要夹好了，一滴不许漏出来。”

李赫宰将人抱进怀里，在肩颈处流连，他偏爱操弄内腔，即便这让李东海颤抖的如同筛子。他听着那难耐婉转的声音，闭上眼睛满足的叹息。  
李东海终于按捺不住，眼泪如断了线的珠子滚落，接连袭来的快感几乎击垮他。李赫宰的动作变得琐碎快速，他的求饶出口便被撞碎成不知所云的音节。他忍不住哭泣，半硬的性器失禁般流出几滴液体。  
柔软内腔温柔包裹着李赫宰，alpha被甬道不规律的收缩夹得泄出几声低喘，他加重力气按住微弱力道推拒自己的人，将人搂进怀里禁锢。

“哥哥……嘶，宝贝轻点夹，要射了。”李赫宰皱起眉，额角的血管凸起，他把头埋进李东海颈窝使劲磨蹭，胡乱从锁骨啃咬到腺体，轻轻吻了吻顶进李东海体内深处。  
李东海拖长尾音长长呻吟，微眯起眼睛沉浸在余韵之中，李赫宰还在沉醉于品尝他的锁骨，慢慢啃咬着，落下黏腻的吻。Alpha的性器在他的内腔成结，李东海微微僵直身体，被轻揉头发安抚。

“没关系，放松…”

李东海闭上眼睛长出口气，收拢手臂抱住李赫宰的腰，掌心贴着的皮肤满是汗水。茶香仍然不急不躁地围在身边，李赫宰低头吻了吻他。李东海安静地躺着任由alpha吻自己，双唇接触含糊不清地呢喃。  
“嗯…乖，别生气了，我以后周末不出去了。”

“想去就去吧。”李赫宰贴着李东海同样汗湿的脸颊。  
他们刚结束性事，懒洋洋地抱在一起。李赫宰有一搭没一搭的亲一下，听到李东海的话轻笑。

“多认识一些人挺好的，就是不许超过和我在一起的时间。”  
李赫宰慢慢抽出性器，侧躺到旁边将人揽进怀里，摸了摸omega软软的肚子娓娓道来。  
“比如说总共10，见他们是2，见我要8。”

“10？？你让孩子怎么办？”李东海忽然睁开眼，瞪了李赫宰一眼“最多4，孩子长大就这么一次，不陪着就错过了。”

“那就6。”李赫宰不情不愿让步。

“5，不能再多了。”

李赫宰哼哼唧唧半天，答应了。

再次洗漱干净躺到床上已经后半夜快一半了，李东海没有困意，躺在李赫宰怀里捏着alpha的手把玩。孩子不在家他们可以二人世界，房间里只开了床头灯，昏暗的光透过李东海的侧脸照过来，小扇般的睫毛和鼻梁的阴影投在脸颊。  
李赫宰忍不住吻了吻鼻尖。  
“哥哥比以前漂亮了，所以外边那些人总找你献殷勤。”

李东海瞪了他一眼，“只有小孩子才会纠结副驾。”

“那我是弟弟嘛，哥哥要让着我。”李赫宰嬉笑着凑过去亲亲李东海的脸，然后翻身将头埋到李东海胸前撒娇。  
“说好要最喜欢我，哥哥婚礼上亲口答应我的，可不许反悔。”

“知道了。”李东海红着脸小声答应。

窗外的雨还在下，李东海轻轻抚摸埋在自己胸前的人，揉乱李赫宰的头发再一点点拨弄好。他突然想到什么，牵起嘴角笑了笑，笑时发出的气音被alpha察觉，顶着一头炸起来的乱发看他。  
“笑什么？”

“没事，想起来你说要离家出走了。”

李赫宰立马爬起来，恶狠狠在李东海唇瓣上咬了一口。  
“不许再提了！”

“知道了，不然我还要带着孩子去找你。”李东海含笑回道，然后抱住醋瓶子茶叶alpha。

房间里又安静些许时间，李赫宰探身关掉床头灯，两人同躺在夜色中听外边雨声。过了好久，李东海低声道。  
“啊，明天该把孩子接回来了，去之前买点吃的。”

“知道，正好附近新开了分店，买完顺路就过去了。”李赫宰替他拢了拢被子，翻身抱住李东海。  
“睡吧，我给我哥说过了，明天晚点过去，睡个自然醒再说。”

李东海不再搭话，额头抵着李赫宰的胸膛，枕着胳膊，已经睡熟了。

-THE END-  
by：玻璃  
————————————————  
有没有番外三不知道啦~


End file.
